


power trip

by cuddlypcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Chanyeol is a CEO, Handcuffs, Jongin in lingerie, Jongin is 7 years younger, M/M, Power Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy
Summary: jongin wants to make chanyeol’s birthday a day to remember
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so i know i’ve posted this exact storyline for a different fandom but i’m going to guess that not many of you (or any) have already read it 😂 if you have then i’m sorry but i wanted to make it chankai too! so if you’re reading this for the first or second time, then thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy!

Jongin wanted to make Chanyeol's thirtieth birthday one he would never forget. They hadn't had the chance to spend the night together in weeks and Jongin was desperately missing falling asleep in Chanyeol's strong arms. He missed how they would wrap around his waist while Chanyeol spooned him, how the older's lips would trail kisses down his neck to his shoulder, how sometimes Chanyeol's hips would subconsciously rock against his when he got too into it. And most of all, Jongin missed how Chanyeol would turn him over onto his back and sweep him into a breathtaking kiss full of passion and love. Don't get him wrong, he loved that Chanyeol enjoyed his big corporate job but he hated that it meant he had to travel for work so much. It had been almost a month that Chanyeol was away so Jongin was really looking forward to them being able to be together on the older's birthday.

Chanyeol was the CEO of a really big tech company in Korea which meant he had to keep visiting their buildings in other countries to make sure things were running smoothly. Obviously there were perks for Jongin being engaged to probably the richest man in Korea; the big mansion, the cars, the expensive gifts and trips, but he didn't care. Nothing material could replace the feeling of being with Chanyeol and he always got so lonely when he was the only one in the house. A lot of people thought that Jongin was just with Chanyeol for his money, he was just over 7 years younger after all, but that was the farthest thing from the truth. Chanyeol was one of the most amazing men Jongin had ever met and he loved him with his entire heart. The wealth was just an added bonus.

Chanyeol was set to get back home from his trip that afternoon so Jongin spent a lot of time to make sure he looked handsome to go and meet him at the airport. Usually when Chanyeol flew he would take his private jet but it was having its annual check at the time he had to go so that time he just flew first class on a regular plane. That meant of course that he would be landing at the airport instead of right outside their house so Jongin was able to go and meet him like loved ones usually did. He was really excited to see him again after all of their time apart so he wanted to look perfect for him and all of the cameras that would undoubtedly be waiting. 

When he got to the airport in the limo, he wasn't surprised to see the media already there and setting up their cameras. As soon as they saw him arrive, they began taking pictures of him and followed him into the airport to the arrivals gate. He tried to block them out and focus on the now incoming texts from Chanyeol letting him know that he would be out soon, but the sounds of the cameras were starting to get on his nerves.

He thought that after dating Chanyeol for 3 years already he would be used to having his picture taken every time he stepped out of the house but that apparently wasn't the case yet. He wasn't even the rich CEO, he was just his fiancé, so he had no idea how Chanyeol dealt with all of the attention 24/7. It would never be too bad that he would leave Chanyeol, as the older worried sometimes, but he did wish it would stop so they could have some sort of a normal life.

Luckily people from Chanyeol's flight started coming out after less than ten minutes of him being at the airport and he was relieved when Chanyeol was one of the first to come out. Not caring about the media watching them, he ran over to his fiancé and jumped into his arms, laughing at the gasp of shock Chanyeol let out.

"I'm so glad you're back," he whispered, burying his face in Chanyeol's neck.

"Me too, baby," Chanyeol said. "I've missed you so much."

Jongin didn't even have to reply; Chanyeol already knew he missed him too. Jongin slid back down onto the ground and Chanyeol immediately grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. They kept it PG because there were hundreds of people taking pictures of them but both of them were desperate to go back to their house and just spend time together again.

Jongin had officially moved in with Chanyeol about a year prior - seeing as he was sleeping over every night anyway - and they were both really enjoying the experience of living together. There was just one thing that would make it even better for Chanyeol; getting married. He'd proposed almost two years prior, on Jongin's twenty-first birthday but they had yet to start planning the wedding. He didn't want to rush Jongin, he was still really young and wasn't as keen on getting married as Chanyeol himself yet, but he loved the younger and wanted to marry him as soon as possible. He wasn't going to bring it up that night, though, he wanted his birthday to go off without a hitch.

Chanyeol pulled away from Jongin after a few kisses and wrapped an arm around his waist to lead him out to the limo. The driver put their suitcases into the car so Chanyeol opened the door for Jongin and they climbed in, settling right beside each other. The drive back to their house wasn't long but to both of them it felt like hours as they tried to keep their hands off each other. They were trying to wait until they got home so they wouldn't traumatize the driver but after a month of no contact it was hard. Jongin just couldn't wait to get home.

The second they walked inside and Jongin shut the front door behind them, he jumped into Chanyeol's arms and pulled him into a rough kiss. Chanyeol's surprised laugh soon melted into a moan when Jongin tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth and tangled his hands in the older's hair. He pushed his tongue past Chanyeol's lips and the latter eagerly met it with his to bring Jongin into a fight for dominance. Usually Jongin let him win and have free range of his mouth, but that time he wasn't going to give up easily. It was all part of his plan for the evening.

When he pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes, he relished in the sight of Chanyeol's red, swollen lips. It almost made him abandon what he had planned and just drag the older to their bedroom right then and there, but he managed to reel himself in. He dropped out of Chanyeol's arms but before pulling away completely, grabbed his chin and brought him down for one more kiss.

"Is that it?" Chanyeol asked, an amused smile on his face.

"For now," Jongin replied. "It's only 4 o'clock, babe, we've got time before your big present."

"Well, if that's a preview of what's to come then I'm sure I'm going to enjoy it."

Jongin bit his bottom lip in anticipation, effectively stirring up deep feelings of lust in Chanyeol's gut. He attempted to reach out and kiss Jongin again but the younger slipped away so Chanyeol's hand just barely grazed his waist.

"Not yet," he chastised, clicking his tongue and shaking his head in mock disappointment. He walked further into the house and Chanyeol watched him sway his hips invitingly, as if daring him to try and get him again. He didn't but god, it was so tempting. He had to look away when he noticed his jeans suddenly feeling too tight around the front and let out a quiet chuckle. He could not wait for that evening.

——

The rest of their afternoon was spent talking to Chanyeol's family, opening gifts and eating dinner, and soon it was 10pm and Jongin was ready to put his plan into action.

"Ready for bed, babe?" he asked Chanyeol once they'd cleaned up after dinner.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "Bed already? What happened to my big present?"

"How do you know I didn't already give it to you?"

Chanyeol walked closer to Jongin and the younger's breath caught in his throat when one of Chanyeol's hands slid around to rest on his ass and pull him in closer.

"Come on, baby, be nice," he whispered. He leant down to brush his lips against Jongin's and the latter's teasing facade quickly faded into that of pure need.

"Okay, come with me," he said. He took one of Chanyeol's hands in his and led him towards their bedroom, locking the door behind them. He didn't think they'd have any visitors stopping by that night but sometimes their housekeepers would show up and walk in without knocking and he didn't want to risk that.

"Get on the bed," he instructed. Chanyeol once again lifted an eyebrow in amused disbelief but did as Jongin said, sitting on the edge and looking up at him. The younger walked over so he was standing right in front of his fiancé and placed his hands on his shoulders before trailing them up to cup his cheeks.

"Alright, Chanyeol, this is how it's going to go tonight." He had a commanding look in her eyes and Chanyeol was desperately intrigued to see what he was going to say next. "You're going to lie back on the bed and I'm going to do whatever I want to you."

Chanyeol's amusement quickly faded to desire as hundreds of different scenarios like that flashed through his mind, and Jongin was satisfied that it didn't seem like he would fight back. Chanyeol was usually the dominant one in their sexual relationship so he was a little worried that he wouldn't want to try it the other way.

"Do you understand?" he asked. Chanyeol nodded so Jongin smiled at him and gave him a short kiss to reward him.

"I'm going to go and change in the bathroom and when I get back, I want you naked and on the bed for me, okay?"

"Okay." Chanyeol was embarrassed at how his voice croaked but Jongin found it endearing that he was so affected by just his words. He turned his back and strutted into the bathroom to change into his brand new lingerie. Chanyeol had once mentioned that he wanted to see Jongin in lingerie so he thought there was no better time to try it than then, right?

Chanyeol ripped his clothes off as fast as humanly possible before climbing onto the bed and settling right in the middle. He was rock-hard already but refused to let him touch himself in case Jongin decided to end their game at the sight. He stared intently at the bathroom door, willing it to open, but when it did, he was very unprepared for what greeted him.

Jongin stood there, in all his five-foot-eleven glory, clad in the sexiest white, lace lingerie he had ever seen. It contrasted so beautifully with the younger's tanned skin and platinum blond hair and made him look like an angel. Well, as much as he could have in that outfit. Could he even call it an outfit? It was just a see-through lace bra with high-waisted panties and a garter belt attached to knee-high socks; it barely covered anything. He could see Jongin's nipples through the bra, already hard in anticipation, and was unable to hold back the animalistic groan from his throat. Jongin was absolutely stunning and Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to rip the fabric off him and pound him into the mattress.

Jongin knew exactly what he wanted, too; it was practically written on his face, but he was not going to let him have it. This was his time to shine and give his fiancé a night he would never forget.

He sauntered towards Chanyeol and revelled in the way his eyes followed his every move hungrily. He was obviously seconds away from snapping and Jongin knew he had to act fast if his plan was going to stay intact, so he hopped onto the bed and pushed Chanyeol down by his shoulders. Straddling his hips, Jongin distracted him with a deep, sensual kiss while reaching into his bedside table to pull out a pair of handcuffs. Before Chanyeol could see them, Jongin grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head with one arm while the other hooked the handcuffs around the headboard then clamped them around his wrists.

Chanyeol pulled away from the kiss in shock when he felt the cold metal snap against his skin but it was already too late. Jongin had already secured him to the headboard and there was no way he was escaping. Well, technically he could've as he was strong enough to break the wood, but to be honest, the thought of being at his fiancé's mercy turned him on so much he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Good boy," Jongin crooned, delicately rubbing himself along Chanyeol's length to rile him up. The older groaned, both from the words and the friction, and Jongin immediately bent down to swallow it with a kiss.

It didn't last long though as he pulled away after a few seconds and licked over Chanyeol's lips once. He smirked down at his fiancé already panting beneath him before pulling his bottom lip between his teeth in the way he knew drove him insane. It seemed to work, if the way Chanyeol squeezed his eyes shut and tugged at his handcuffs was any indication.

"Oh, big, strong Chanyeol," Jongin whispered, letting his hands roam over the older's chest. "Who knew you could be so submissive?"

"Only for you," Chanyeol breathed out heavily. Jongin lit up at that and despite how turned on he was, Chanyeol's eyes softened at how cute he looked. Jongin pulled him into another kiss and he melted into it, breath catching in his throat when the younger's hands brushed against his nipples. His hands instinctively tried to reach down and grab Jongin's hips but once again he met the barrier of the handcuffs, halting his movement. He let out a huff of frustration into Jongin's lips and the latter laughed, breaking the kiss to shake his head at him fondly.

"This is so much fun," he said.

"Jongin..." It practically came out as a whine and Jongin's eyebrows raised in delight. He'd never seen Chanyeol so needy, so desperate to be touched. It sent a wave of excitement through Jongin and he subconsciously began to rock his hips harder against Chanyeol's, making both of them let out deep moans. He brought his lips down to the older's neck and began pressing kisses all over it; the sides, the front, anywhere he could reach. He left little bites in the places Chanyeol was most sensitive, before trailing his lips down to the older's collarbone and letting them roam his chest. Chanyeol let out little gasps and moans when Jongin's teeth brushed against his skin but for Jongin, the most satisfying sound was the deep, guttural moan when he licked over his fiancé's nipple.

"Jongin, please," Chanyeol whispered, begging Jongin to stop teasing him. He couldn't take much more, he was so close already and Jongin had barely touched him. Jongin relented just a little and slid further down Chanyeol's body so his head was level with the older's length. He placed his hands on Chanyeol's thighs and once he made sure his fiancé was watching, moved one up to grab him. Chanyeol hissed sharply at the pressure that caused him to throb in Jongin's hand and the younger smirked, amused. He leant forward so he was on his hands and knees above Chanyeol and pressed a kiss on the tip of his dick, licking his lips after to clean them of his precome.

Chanyeol wanted to throw his head back and succumb to the pleasure of Jongin's lips on him but he couldn't bring his eyes away from the sight. Jongin's floppy hair falling into his eyes at his movements, his pretty, full lips wrapped around his dick as he sucked and bobbed on him, his own dick straining hard against the white lace of his panties... Chanyeol had never seen such a glorious sight and he desperately wanted to commit it to memory to never forget it.

Jongin felt Chanyeol twitch in his mouth, meaning he was seconds away from finishing, so he quickly pulled himself off, ignoring the older's whines of displeasure. His plan wasn't going to work if he came too soon so he needed him to hold out longer.

"How are you doing?" he asked his fiancé, although already knowing the answer. Chanyeol gave him an 'are you really asking me that?' look so he just winked and shuffled back up to hover over the older's waist. As he settled back on Chanyeol, his rock-hard length brushed against the older's stomach and sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine, making him throw his head back with a moan. He'd been holding out on pleasuring himself to make sure Chanyeol felt good but he was getting to his breaking point.

Making sure Chanyeol was looking right at him, he brought his hands up from Chanyeol's body to run over his own before settling them on his chest. He flicked his nipples, rolling them between his fingers, and hummed contently at the pleasant ache it gave him. Obviously it wasn't quite enough so he let one slide down his stomach and as soon as it brushed against his dick, his breath caught in his throat.

His eyes flicked back down to Chanyeol and he found him staring at where his hand was palming his dick through his panties. He could see the desire in the older's eyes and when they moved up to look at his, he licked his lips to signify what he wanted. Jongin silently asked if he was sure and when he nodded, he tossed his panties off and settled over his face. He took his dick in his hand and moaned quietly when Chanyeol opened his mouth wide to invite him in. He began to push in, wanting to keep it slow and steady for Chanyeol's sake, but the older lifted his head abruptly and took Jongin all the way in and down his throat, making him cry out in pleasure.

The day they discovered that Chanyeol didn't have a gag-reflex was a heavenly day, especially for Jongin. Now, every time they had sex, Chanyeol was way too eager about taking Jongin down his throat. Whether it pleasured him, too, Jongin didn't know, but he sure liked it.

He was brought away from his thoughts when Chanyeol's tongue pressed against the thick vein on his dick and his teeth gently brushed against his skin. The sensation sent shivers up and down Jongin's spine and he barely kept himself from falling forward with a low moan. His legs quivered around Chanyeol's head and he tightened his grip in the older's hair as he began to rock his hips into his mouth, no longer able to stay still.

Chanyeol was in heaven. One of his favourite places to be was under Jongin, letting him thrust his dick down his throat. He never used to like giving head but something about Jongin's dick was so special that he was more than happy just to lie there and let his mouth be used. Jongin's hands always found their way into his hair and he would tug on it, almost to the point of ripping it out of his head, but he barely registered the pain. He wasn't trying to hurt him, it was the only way he could show how good he felt so he let it slide. He just wanted to make him feel as loved as he always made him.

When Jongin felt himself about to tip over the edge, he quickly lifted himself off Chanyeol, ignoring the latter's whining protests for him to do so. He opened his mouth to complain but Jongin quieted him by putting a finger against his lips.

"You've been so good this whole time, Chanyeol, don't ruin it now," he warned. Chanyeol almost fought him but he was so hard and he feared that if he did, Jongin wouldn't let him finish. He snapped his mouth back shut and his fiancé rewarded him with a soft kiss, not caring that he could tase himself on his lips.

"So, as it's your birthday and I'm feeling nice, I'm going to let you have some choice in how we continue," he said, once again settling back on Chanyeol's hips. "You have two options; either I can keep you handcuffed and stay on top to have my way with you, or..." Chanyeol's eyes lit up at that and it amused Jongin to no end how into this scenario he was. "Oh, do you not need to hear the other option?"

"No, tell me," Chanyeol replied. He hadn't truly spoken in so long and his voice was scratchy and rough with disuse and having Jongin's dick down it. He flushed red in embarrassment but to Jongin, it was so sexy.

"Or, I can remove your handcuffs and you can take over," he finished. He gave Chanyeol some time to decide, just letting his hands run over the older's chest to admire his abs and strong pecs, but it was pretty obvious Chanyeol knew his decision before Jongin even finished talking.

"The first one," he said.

"Mmhmm? What's the magic word?"

He glared at Jongin but the latter didn't relent, instead moved off him so he was barely touching him.

"It would be just as easy for me to leave you here and relieve myself in the bathroom," he said. "I'll make it loud, too, so your arousal won't fade away easily."

Chanyeol sighed but relented. "Please, Jongin."

"Please what?"

"Are you serio-" he cut himself off at Jongin's strict glare. "Fine. Please keep me handcuffed and have your way with me."

Jongin grinned. "Good boy."

He reached behind his back and unclipped the bra, tossing it over to where his panties were lying on the floor. Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to sit up and ravage Jongin's dusty pink nipples but of course, his handcuffed hands wouldn't let him get up. He opened his mouth to try and convince Jongin to come closer so he could touch him but got distracted when the younger's hands moved down to take his belt off.

"N-no!" he exclaimed much louder than he wanted. "Leave those on."

Something about Jongin riding him with nothing more than a garter belt and socks on was making him impossibly more aroused. Jongin smirked in a way that made him feel like he'd just told him his biggest, darkest secret, but removed his hands from his belt and settled them on Chanyeol's stomach. For the first time that night, his engagement ring sparkled in the light of their bedroom and Chanyeol's heart leapt in his chest.

He couldn't believe he had the opportunity to be able to be engaged to such an amazing man. He didn't think he would ever meet someone he loved so much, especially not someone quite a bit younger than him, but he was so glad he did. No one else in the world would have made him comfortable enough to submit to like he was doing for Jongin and he was so lucky.

Jongin seemed to recognize what Chanyeol was feeling when he looked up at his eyes because he smiled lovingly at his fiancé and leant down to kiss him gently. He slid his hands up to wrap around the back of Chanyeol's neck and the position caused his dick to rub against Chanyeol's own. The kiss was soft and innocent enough but having Jongin pressed up against him was keeping Chanyeol's arousal at its peak. He couldn't help but thrust his hips up once, causing his length to brush against Jongin's entrance. They let out simultaneous groans and Jongin finally decided he'd had enough.

He pulled away from the kiss and moved back so he could hover right over Chanyeol's crotch. He took the older's dick in his hand and after lubing him up heavily, lined him up with his entrance before starting to sink down. Seeing as they hadn't been together in a few weeks, it took a little longer than usual for him to adjust to Chanyeol's size but after about a minute, he was fully seated on the older. Chanyeol was breathless just at how tight and warm Jongin was and the latter's head was hanging low to get used to feeling so full again.

"God, Chanyeol," he whispered. "I forgot just how good you feel."

Chanyeol beamed under the compliment but his grin quickly morphed into a moan when Jongin rocked his hips against his and caused him to thrust deeper within him. He sat up straighter and placed his hands back on Chanyeol's thighs to steady himself as he began to bounce on him. Chanyeol decided just to lay back and let Jongin do whatever he wanted, - not that he had much choice - content just to watch the younger's dick jiggle as he rode him.

Jongin shifted so his knees were planted on either side of Chanyeol's hips and the new position made it easier for him to move faster. They were already cursing and crying out each other's names, only seconds in, both so close to coming just from how much teasing Jongin had been doing.

"Chanyeol," Jongin panted, "help me."

Chanyeol understood what Jongin wanted immediately and easily planted his feet on the bed, bending his legs so he could thrust up into his fiancé. The new power of his thrusts jostled Jongin around above him and caused his length to ram into just the right spot within him. He was practically screaming at that point and Chanyeol was glad they lived in such a big house with no neighbours so no one would think Jongin was in trouble.

Jongin was getting so tired, his thighs were burning with each slight movement, but god, he was so close and was not going to give up until he met his release. Planting his hands on Chanyeol's stomach once again, he tried to meet the older's fast movements and clenched around him to bring them both closer to their ends.

"Jongin, I love you," Chanyeol whispered.

"I love you, too," Jongin panted. He leant down to kiss the older but it was cut short when Chanyeol rammed into his prostate and caused him to cry out once again.

With one last hard thrust, Jongin clenched hard around Chanyeol and they both came. Chanyeol grunted and moaned Jongin's name over and over but Jongin was struck silent, voice gone from overuse. His entire body was twitching in over-stimulation which meant he was still clenched tight around Chanyeol and this eventually sent him into another orgasm. He threw his head back, fists clenching and un-clenching in the handcuffs, and after a few seconds had to beg Jongin to get off him. He did as he asked, sliding off to lie beside him to catch his breath.

They'd both calmed down enough a few minutes later for Jongin to un-cuff Chanyeol's hands and rub around the skin to make sure he wasn't injured.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Fuck, I don't even have words," Chanyeol whispered.

"Did you enjoy it?"

He turned to Jongin and was surprised to see that he truly looked unsure. How could he even think he didn't enjoy that?

"Jongin, that was... the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he said, breathlessly. He rolled over onto his side and cupped his fiancé's cheeks to bring him into a kiss. "I love you so much."

"Good," Jongin sighed in relief. "I just wanted to make sure I hadn't taken it too far and insulted you."

"Never. I really liked it and we'll definitely have to do it again one day."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Thank you for making my birthday so special."

"Anything for you, baby. Happy birthday."

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Jongin's waist and pulled him closer so he was half-lying on his chest. They laid in silence just enjoying each other's company and love, until the steady beating of Chanyeol's heart lulled Jongin to sleep.

Chanyeol felt Jongin snuggle closer into him and he grinned when he found him fast asleep already. He brought the covers over both of them and ran his fingers through Jongin's hair, silently thanking whatever higher power allowed them to be together. After placing a gentle kiss on Jongin's forehead, Chanyeol closed his eyes and very quickly drifted off to sleep, feeling relaxed and happy to be with the man he loved again.


	2. giving back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol wants to take care of his stressed fiancé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i decided i wanted to do a part two so here it is! hope you enjoy :)

Chanyeol notices that Jongin has been very stressed for a while, so much so that he is pushing away any affection from the older most nights because he is so exhausted. Chanyeol understands, though; Jongin's dance studio has recently had an influx of new students wanting to join so Jongin has been working long hours. Because of this, he doesn't get much time to relax and when he gets back to his and Chanyeol's house after the long days, he's too exhausted for any intimacy. Although he doesn't want it to, it frustrates Chanyeol just a little. It isn't Jongin's fault, obviously, but Chanyeol is heading off on another business trip soon and he doesn't have long before he won't see Jongin for a week.

Which is why one morning he calls into Jongin's work and tells the co-owner that his fiancé is taking the day off.

"Is he okay?" Taemin asks, immediately worried.

"He's fine, I just think he could use the day to rest," Chanyeol assures him.

"Okay, that's fine. He only has one class today and Sehun can take it. Tell him to rest well and I'll see him tomorrow."

Chanyeol thanks him then heads back to his and Jongin's bedroom to tell him the good news. He's still getting ready for the day when Chanyeol walks in so he sneaks up behind the younger and wraps him in a hug.

"I have to go, Yeollie," Jongin says, turning his head to give the older a small smile.

"Not today," Chanyeol says. "Taemin's given you the day off."

"I can't take a day off."

"Yes you can. You've been working non-stop for two weeks straight, you need the rest."

"What will I do?"

"I've got the day off too so we'll spend it together."

That seems to break Jongin's resolve just a little as he turns around to wrap his arms around Chanyeol's neck.

"Oh, yeah? And what will we do?" he asks.

"Whatever you want."

Chanyeol leans down and presses his lips to Jongin's in an open-mouthed kiss. The younger immediately reciprocates, letting his tongue tease Chanyeol's bottom lip before entering his mouth to tangle with his. Chanyeol moans as he bends down just a little to hook his arms under Jongin's ass and pick him up. The younger's legs automatically wrap around his waist and Chanyeol easily carries him over to their bed, falling onto his back so Jongin straddles him.

"If I can have anything I want," Jongin stops to kiss Chanyeol again and the older hums in anticipation, "then I want to have a shower before we do anything else."

Chanyeol chuckles. "Okay, Nini. Go shower and when you come out, I'll have a surprise for you."

"Mm, a surprise?" Jongin asks, giving Chanyeol another kiss.

"Yes. All you have to do is relax and I'll take care of you."

"I'd like that."

"Good. Now go."

After one last kiss, Jongin walks into their bathroom to get into the shower and Chanyeol decides to set a relaxing scene in the bedroom. He lights some lavender scented candles and strategically places them around the room before turning the main lights off to make more romantic lighting. He changes from his ratty pyjamas into light grey sweatpants and a hoodie of the same colour then reaches into his bedside table to pull out some massage oil. Jongin loves it when Chanyeol rubs his shoulders, it always relaxes him, so Chanyeol figures he will indulge his fiancé in a full body massage this time. And if it leads to something else, then so be it.

When Jongin finishes showering, he wraps a towel around his waist then takes the time to do an extended version of his cleansing routine. It takes about fifteen minutes and by the time it's done, he feels very clean and relaxed. He walks back out into the bedroom but freezes when he sees the now dim lighting and Chanyeol sitting on the bed with a bottle in his hand.

"What's this?" he asks.

"I'm going to give you a massage," Chanyeol says. Jongin perks up at that and lets Chanyeol walk over to him and take his hand to lead him to the bed. He lays down on his stomach on a clean towel Chanyeol had laid down and pulls the one around his body off. He can feel Chanyeol's eyes move down to rest on his ass so he turns around and smirks at the older.

"If you're just going to stand there and stare then I'll just get up," he teases. Chanyeol chuckles lightly, rolling his eyes at the younger, and climbs onto the bed to straddle Jongin's legs.

"Want some music?" he asks.

"As long as it's not that shit rap music that you're into these days," Jongin replies. Chanyeol smacks the younger's ass gently to chastise him but instead of fighting back, Jongin just bites his lip and tries to hold back a moan. Chanyeol makes sure to file that discovery for later as he approaches their stereo system to put on some quiet classical music. Jongin doesn't protest at the choice so Chanyeol returns to the bed and pours some massage oil on his hands.

He starts at Jongin's shoulders, just squeezing them and digging his fingers into the younger's shoulder blades, and within seconds he is already in heaven. Chanyeol's fingers are rough from years of building up guitar callouses and they feel so amazing brushing along Jongin's skin and rubbing out the knots in his muscles. He is unknowingly letting out little whimpers and groans of pleasure and Chanyeol finds himself hardening quickly in his sweats. Luckily only his legs are touching Jongin so he hasn't yet realized just what he is doing to the older but it won't be long if this keeps going.

Chanyeol lets his hands drift further down Jongin's body until they rest on his lower back where he has some usual pain. He digs the heels of his palms into the muscles and pushes them back up towards Jongin's shoulders, and the younger can't help but arch his back into the sensation.

"Am I hurting you?" Chanyeol asks, pulling his hands away after misreading Jongin's body movements.

"No, no, it feels so good," Jongin assures him. Chanyeol nods even though Jongin can't see him and continues his actions, desperately trying to block out the younger's delicate noises to keep himself from getting too aroused.

After getting out most of the hard knots in Jongin's back, Chanyeol shifts further down the bed to get to his legs. His hands brushes over Jongin's ass as they move down to his thighs and the younger gasps lightly, cheeks blushing a pretty red in the dark lighting.

God, Chanyeol is so in love. Jongin looks so gorgeous in the candlelight; caramel coloured skin shining in a layer of massage oil, dyed blond hair contrasting beautifully, eyes shut, lips parted in ecstasy, and, best of all, toned ass on full display for Chanyeol to enjoy. His life and career of dancing has really paid off and given Jongin a body that any man would kill for and any woman would kill to be able to look at. How much Chanyeol wants to take Jongin's soft ass cheeks in his hands and squeeze, pull them apart then watch them bounce back together, but he holds himself back. He wants to relax the younger with the massage first, he deserves it.

He spends the most time on Jongin's legs and feet as they are the things that start to ache the most from his job. He places kisses on different parts of Jongin's calves as he rubs at them and is amused when he watches Jongin's toes curl when he hits a good spot.

"Still good, Nini?" he asks. The younger just hums in response, obviously too blissed-out for words, and it brings a grin to Chanyeol's face. He's glad that he can help his fiancé relax and be pampered in the way he really needed.

By the time an hour has passed, there are significantly fewer sore spots on Jongin's body and he feels so amazing. He almost fell asleep multiple times but Chanyeol always seemed to know when he was getting there and would wake him up by pressing his lips to a different part of his body. It was exhilarating and along with feeling relaxed, he is also so turned on by how romantic the situation is. He can feel that Chanyeol is, too, as every time he shifts, his hardness brushes against Jongin. He wants to flip over and bring Chanyeol down for a kiss but is just too relaxed to do so.

Chanyeol has had enough of pretending he isn't affected by what he's been doing. He is rock-solid in his sweats and wants nothing more than to bury himself in the warmth of Jongin's body. He needs to move this forward before he explodes.

He trails his hands back up the younger's legs but this time stops them when they reach the bottom of his ass. He brings his left hand up to cup one cheek and Jongin inhales sharply, eyes slamming shut with a moan when Chanyeol squeezes gently. His right hand goes a different way, slipping between Jongin's thighs to brush against the sensitive skin down there.

"Chanyeol," Jongin gasps, legs sub-consciously spreading apart to give the older better access.

"Is this okay?" Chanyeol asks. He knows the answer already but he still wants to check. He would never force himself on Jongin or do something that he would be uncomfortable with.

"Yes, please," the younger pleads, nodding his head rapidly. Chanyeol smiles and leans down to pepper kisses over Jongin's back while his index finger brushes against the soft puckered entrance. Jongin whimpers at the sensation and Chanyeol is surprised at just how aroused the younger is just from his touch.

He pushes one spit-slicked finger into Jongin and brings his other hand down to trail around his balls, eyes trained on his fiancé to gauge his reaction. It seems to be a good one with how Jongin's mouth has dropped wide open, tongue occasionally flicking out to wet his quick drying lips, and his hands are now fisted tight in the pillow below his head. Jongin is so beautiful and the sight of him makes Chanyeol's heart want to leap out of his chest.

When Chanyeol's finger doesn't start moving, Jongin turns his head to look at the older and finds him just staring at him. Their eyes meet and Jongin is captivated by the pure lust radiating off of him. He looks so handsome in the dim lighting and once again Jongin just wants to touch him, to run his fingers through the soft hair on his head.

Needing more contact, Jongin reaches a hand out for Chanyeol and the older immediately leans down to bring Jongin into a kiss while finally starting to move his finger inside him. Jongin moans as the finger instantly brushes against his prostate and Chanyeol gladly swallows that moan in his own mouth. Jongin arches his back into Chanyeol's chest and his finger slips even deeper in with each thrust, urging him to add another.

Chanyeol pulls away from the kiss after a few minutes to sit back in his previous position to watch Jongin's entrance sucking the older's fingers deep into his body. It's entrancing and he is addicted to the sight.

"Yeol... more, please," Jongin whines, lifting his hips up and down with the older's movements. Chanyeol obeys and adds another finger, wanting to stretch Jongin as much as possible for the next part of his plan.

After the mind-blowing sex they'd had on his birthday, Chanyeol wanted to think of a way to thank Jongin and give it back to him. After thinking long and hard about it, he decided that what better way to thank someone for super hot sex than with more super hot sex, right? After coming to that conclusion, he suddenly remembered that Jongin had once mentioned an interest in using toys in the future. He'd quickly assured the older that it wasn't because he was dissatisfied with their sex life but Chanyeol had immediately shushed him and told him he didn't take it that way. To be honest, it interested him too.

So, about a week after his birthday, he ordered a few things he thought Jongin might enjoy; one being a vibrating egg. The actual egg shape is a decent size, hopefully not big enough to make Jongin uncomfortable but just big enough to give him a lot of pleasure. The toy has a long, soft silicone string of the same colour on the thicker end so that it won't get lost or stuck when being used. Chanyeol thinks Jongin will like it but he knows he has to make sure he is actually comfortable with using it.

Pulling it out of his bedside table, Chanyeol turns it on to the lowest of three settings and just about hears a faint buzzing sound. It catches Jongin's attention and when he turns his head again, his eyes widen at the deep purple toy in Chanyeol's hand. He unconsciously clenches around the older's fingers in anticipation and Chanyeol grins knowingly at him.

"Want to try it?" he asks.

"Y-yeah," Jongin replies.

"Okay, lift your hips."

Jongin lifts his lower body so he's on his knees and Chanyeol slips his fingers out of him to switch the toy to his right hand. After slathering it with lube and with the low vibrations still on, he brings it to the tip of Jongin's cock who immediately lets out a loud moan of pleasure. Taking that as a good sign, Chanyeol trails the toy down Jongin's perineum to press it against his entrance and push in just the slightest. He clenches hard and Chanyeol watches in desire as the movement sucks the toy fully in. He throws his head back with a cry as the vibrations course through him and Chanyeol's hands quickly reach out to grab Jongin's hips and steady him.

"M-more," Jongin pleads.

"Are you sure?"

"Please, Yeol, please... more..."

Chanyeol's stomach twists with the sheer amount of arousal that just the tone of Jongin's voice gives him and he reaches down for the remote to turn the vibrations up to the highest level.

"Oh, god," Jongin whimpers. "Fuck, that feels so good."

"Yeah?" Chanyeol hums, rubbing his hands up and down his fiancé's sides. "I'm going to turn you over now, okay?"

Jongin nods so Chanyeol wraps his arms around him and flips him onto his back. His legs flop open to accommodate Chanyeol and the older takes the opportunity to lean forward and kiss him. It's barely a kiss, though as Jongin is having a hard time doing anything other than pant heavily into Chanyeol's mouth.

The older eventually gave up with an amused chuckle and instead peppers kisses over Jongin's neck and down to his chest. He wraps his lips around Jongin's right nipple, flicking his tongue over the tip, while the other plays with the left one. One of Jongin's hands fists in Chanyeol's hair and every time his teeth accidentally brush over the younger's skin, he tugs just a little too hard and Chanyeol winces from the pain. Jongin always apologizes right after though so Chanyeol doesn't let it bother him.

Switching over to the other nipple, Chanyeol sucks and nips gently at the skin, leaving little bites all over Jongin to mark him as his. It's obviously well known in South Korea that Jongin is his, of course, but Chanyeol still loves putting marks on him in places that are normally hidden, knowing that he's the only one who will get to see them. Jongin's quite popular among the general public for his supermodel looks and wealthy fiancé and as Chanyeol is the jealous type, he loves knowing that he's the one Jongin wants.

"I-I'm close," Jongin warns suddenly, thighs tensing around Chanyeol's body. Chanyeol assumes Jongin's letting him know in case he wants to stop but oh no, he's planning on making the younger come more than once that night.

He makes sure Jongin is looking right into his eyes when he slides further down and nuzzles his nose around his lower stomach area. Jongin's legs are beginning to flail around as he gets closer and closer to the edge and with just one press of the vibrator deeper into him and a lick on the tip of his cock, he broke.

Jongin's throws his head back onto the pillow, body arching almost a foot off the bed, as his vision blacks out for a second from the power of his orgasm. He's making noises that even he didn't think he could and it would have been embarrassing if not for the fact that he is so blissed-out.

When he came down from his high, he registers that the vibrator is still going strong inside him and it is very quickly becoming too much. He made eye contact with Chanyeol, who is staring at him in amazement, and whines for him to take it out. Chanyeol does as he asks, tugging the toy out before wiping it off on the towel and tossing it aside.

"Come here," Jongin pants, reaching a hand down for Chanyeol. Chanyeol moves up to hover above Jongin who wraps his arms and legs around him to bring him into a kiss. Their tongues fight for dominance in Jongin's mouth as Chanyeol rocks his hips gently against Jongin's to give himself some relief. The latter immediately notices and pulls away to smirk at Chanyeol while bringing one of his hands down to grab the older through his sweatpants.

"Wanna suck you off," he says.

"Yeah?" Chanyeol asked breathlessly. He loves that idea.

"Yeah."

Jongin moves to get out from underneath Chanyeol but the latter stops him and flips him on top of him on his own.

"Turn around," he instructs. Jongin does as Chanyeol says and once he is facing away from the older, he feels his hips being pulled back towards Chanyeol's head to show what he wants. When Jongin understands, he gasps but eagerly shifts back and lowers his body so he is on his elbows and knees. He reaches into Chanyeol's sweatpants and pulls out his wonderful length, stroking him a couple of times before licking over the head once. Chanyeol groans, delighted to finally have some contact where he needs it the most, and lets his head flop back for a second to take it in.

Once Jongin has Chanyeol in his mouth, the older remembers what he wanted to do beforehand and lifts his head to return the favour. He flicks his tongue along Jongin's tip and just as he is about to wrap his lips around it, Jongin catches him off guard.

Whenever they have sex, Chanyeol always manages to forget that Jongin literally has no gag-reflex and when he takes the older fully down his throat, he jumps in surprise. His reaction always amuses Jongin and he pulls off to look back at Chanyeol and laugh.

"Shut it," Chanyeol says, smacking Jongin's ass again. The younger rolls his eyes but bends back down to take Chanyeol back in his mouth. Chanyeol brings his own mouth back to Jongin and sucks on his tip again while pushing his index finger into him.

Jongin is trying hard to keep up with his actions, making sure to keep one hand tight on Chanyeol's length to at least give him some pleasure, but with the older's mouth on him, it's really hard. His head falls down to rest against Chanyeol's thigh at one point but the latter doesn't seem to mind that Jongin isn't giving him as much attention seeing as he wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. Jongin's cock slips further down Chanyeol's throat and the former whines when his tip brushes against the back.

"Chanyeol, I'm close again," he said. His grip on Chanyeol's length tightens in anticipation and the pressure makes Chanyeol's hand falter inside Jongin for just a second.

"Good, come for me, Jonginnie," he whispers, crooking two fingers inside him to brush against his prostate. Almost as if he was holding off for those words, Jongin clenches hard around him as he comes for the second time, the pleasure running through him in bursts and making him twitch above Chanyeol. Chanyeol runs his hands up and down Jongin's legs to try and calm him down, and when he has, pulls him into his arms.

"How are you doing?' he asks, a little worried that he is taking it too far.

"Wonderful," Jongin replies dreamily.

Chanyeol grins. "Want to continue or do you need a break?"

"Continue. But I need like five minutes."

"Of course, my love, we have all the time in the world."

Chanyeol holds Jongin in his arms for a few minutes, just running his fingers up and down the younger's bare side and pressing kisses into his hair. His arousal has drained by that point but he isn't upset; he knows that as soon as they start again it'll come back very quickly.

When Jongin has calmed down enough to continue, he lifts his head up and cups the back of Chanyeol's head to pull him down into a kiss. The older hums contently into Jongin's lips and shifts him up his body to make the position easier for both of them. His hand slides into Jongin's hair to steady him as he flips them over so he's hovering over him once again.

Jongin pulls away from the kiss after a few minutes and tugs his bottom lip into his mouth. "Fuck me," he whispers.

"Gladly," Chanyeol says, kissing Jongin once more before pulling back to tug his clothes off. Once he's naked, he walks back over to Jongin but before he can touch him, the latter slides off the bed and presses himself against the wall. Chanyeol's eyebrows raise when he realizes what Jongin's hinting at but the idea is exciting him very much, causing his cock to harden in a split second. Jongin smirks when he sees how much his suggestion interests Chanyeol and saunters over to run his hands up the older's chest and wrap around his neck.

Taking that opportunity, Chanyeol pushes Jongin back to shove him against the wall and wraps one of his legs around his waist. When they're both in a comfortable enough position, Chanyeol takes his cock in his hand and coats it with a generous amount of lube. He then positions himself against Jongin's entrance and pushes in slowly to let the younger adjust. He watches his face the entire time and once he is fully seated, brings Jongin into another kiss.

Jongin obviously doesn't need as much time to adjust as Chanyeol thought he would because after only a few seconds he begins to push his hips forward into the older's. Chanyeol pulls away from the kiss to wrap one arm around Jongin's waist and the other under his ass then begins his strong thrusts. The power from the get-go catches Jongin off guard and he almost smacks his head against the wall from how hard he throws it back as he cries out Chanyeol's name. Chanyeol has to attach his lips to Jongin's neck to distract himself from coming too soon in the younger's wonderfully tight and warm body and Jongin automatically grips at Chanyeol's hair once again to steady himself.

Chanyeol is so aroused after teasing Jongin for over an hour without having a release himself that he knows he won't last much longer. He wants Jongin to come with him, though, so he takes him away from the wall and lays him down on the bed. With his feet planted hard on the ground, Chanyeol slides back into Jongin and jack-hammers his hips into him. Jongin is making completely incoherent high-pitched squeaks and moans and they sound so sexy mixed in with Chanyeol's own deeper grunts. He's so close he can taste his orgasm on the back of his tongue so he grabs Jongin's cock in his hand and strokes him until they both fell over the edge at the same time.

Chanyeol is sure he blacks out for a second from the sheer power of his orgasm because when he opens his eyes, he's barely able to stop himself from crushing Jongin as his legs give out beneath him. Jongin giggles as his hands shoot up to catch Chanyeol and he uses what's left of his strength to push the older down beside him and rest his head on his chest. Chanyeol's breathing really heavily, unable to speak, so Jongin just traced his abs with his finger to let him have some time to calm back down.

When Chanyeol wraps an arm around Jongin, the latter sits up just a little to smile down at him then gives him a kiss.

"Thank you for that, I really needed it," he says.

"I'm glad I could help," Chanyeol says. He sits up and tugs Jongin onto his lap, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"We are definitely using that vibrator again."

"Yeah? You really liked it?"

"Oh, definitely. It was so powerful and... wow, I don't think I've ever come so hard. No offence."

Chanyeol laughs. "None taken, Jonginnie. I just wanted to make you happy after you've been so stressed."

"I really appreciate it. I love you."

"I love you, too." They kiss once more then Jongin slides off Chanyeol's lap and stretches his arms over his head. Chanyeol openly admires how beautiful his fiancé looks all sweaty and tired, and Jongin shakes his head fondly at the familiar look of desire that sweeps over the older.

"Want to order takeout and watch TV?" he asks, effectively distracting Chanyeol from his less than appropriate thoughts. The older grins as he stands up to wrap his arms around Jongin again.

"I'd love to," he says before smacking a kiss on the younger's lips.

What a morning.


End file.
